Stranded Together
by Black Pearl Otaku
Summary: After Lucy left her father, her team with her, Jude hired a group of mages to kidnap her and bring her back. He was going to have that wedding, no matter what. While she was sleeping, they stole her away and got on a boat. Lucy fought them and destroyed the boat *coughAquariuscough*. Unconscious, she floated to a stranded island. There's a stranger unconscious there too. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1: One last Attempt from Jude

**~Heartfilia Mansion~**

"...You know what I want you to do, right?", Judy asked coldly. Ikuto smirked and nodded. He chuckled and asked," Where's our money?" Jude smirked back and said," No Lucy, No money." Ashley laughed dryly and commented," You're funny, old man. Okay guys, let's do it. When shall we get your precious Lucy?"

" Right now!", he spat. He stood there quietly and regained his composure. " Forgive my rude behaviour, I just miss her _so much_ ", he apologized/lied. Kyousuke smiled gently and said," Don't worry about it, Jude-san. We'll get your daughter back safely." Jude nodded and smiled fakely. The three mages left the mansion and headed for Magnolia, in search for Lucy Heartfilia.

They spotted her apartment and went through the window and the chimney. Darn you, Natsu and Gray! They hid randomly together and waited for Lucy to come. Her scent was everywhere and Kyousuke hummed," What a lovely scent, no?" Ikuto agreed and Ashley smiled softly before shushing them.

 **~Fairy Tail Guild~**

"Party!~",yelled Makarov. Lucy was going to stay at Fairy Tail, what could be a better reason to celebrate? Everyone cheered and drank, getting more wasted by the second. Lucy smiled and blushed, feeling loved by her new family. She watched as the guild fought and destroyed the guild, Makarov crying and drinking at the same time. He was too drunk to do anything but watch and imagine the new bills rolling in the next morning.

Lucy sipped on her strawberry smoothie, not wanting to get drunk. She was lost in thought until a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her body and the smell of smoke, pine wood, and alcohol wafted to her nose. She blushed softly and a slurred voice whispered," Luuuuuce~. I'm sooo *hic* glad you could stay with *hic* usssss~... I…..-ow wha *hic* we ….ould d- *hic*...you." The last sentence was too slurred to understand. She was confused but shook it off, she pried his arms off from her body and ordered," Go fight Gray or something." Natsu grinned cutely, saluted, and said," Aye Aye, Luce-dono!"

She giggled and watched him slap Gray, who was stripping randomly. Lucy loved her nakama, she had made the right choice of running away. She yawned and decided to call in a night. She jumped up from her chair and said goodbye to Mira, the only one who was sober. On the way to her apartment, she balanced herself along the edge of the river and hugged herself to keep warm. "Ah, what a nice day!", she yelled. She was so happy, and tired too. She barged into her cute little apartment and took a hot bath, feeling more relaxed. She exited the bathroom in a white, fluffy towel, Ikuto and Kyousuke blushing slightly. Ashley hit them both upside the head and shushed them. Lucy hummed softly, changed into pink shorts and a white, long t-shirt and sat at her desk. She wrote a long letter to her mother and put it in her secret box.

Yawning, she smiled tiredly and turned off the lights. She crawled into bed and said goodnight to noone in particular, not noticing the presence of three mages. She let sleep overcame her and soon soft breathing could be heard from the celestial mage. The three mages came out of their hiding spot and creeped quietly towards Lucy. Moonlight shined through from her window and lit up her heart-shaped face. Ikuto and Kyousuke looked in awe and blushed again. 'So beautiful', they thought as Ashley huffed. She flicked them both harshly on their foreheads. " **Ow!** ", they both whispered and glared softly at her.

She stared at them and said," Who's gonna carry her?" "I will.", volunteered Ikuto. Kyousuke smiled softly and blindfolded Lucy. Ikuto grabbed Lucy softly and carried her in his arms. Lucy mumbled softly and crinkled her nose cutely. Ikuto blushed when Lucy snuggled into his chest. "...Warm…" mumbled Lucy as she smiled. Kyousuke and Ashley laughed their butt of and the red mage glared at them. " Be useful and write a letter, why don't ya'?", Ikuto retorted, his blush fading slowly.

Ashley studied Lucy handwriting from her manuscript and quickly wrote a note for her friends. She exited the room through the window, Kyousuke and Ikuto following after. They head to the dock and get on a boat named Musical Neko. They had a trick up their sleeve, they'll hold onto Lucy for ransom. "All according to plan, we just need to hide and contact the old man", cheered Ashley. Ikuto smirked and placed Lucy on a cot softly. Kyousuke was a bit against it but went along with Ashley, she was scary when she needed to be or when she was angry.

They celebrated for a couple minutes before going to a hidden area on any map. Ikuto took out a light yellow communication lacrima crystal and contacted Jude. The cold man answered the called and demanded," Where is my daughter, you cowardly, dirty peasants!?" They glared at him, smirked, and Ashley threatened," She's right now, you old fart. We demand more money, if you want to see your precious little girl." Jude banged the table with his clenched up fist. " I knew you guys were no better than greedy little brats…", he spat. "Fine, I'll give you 5,000,000 jewels. Is that good enough for you?" The three mages thought and nodded. Jude sighed and said," Give me my daughter and I give you the money." Ashley saluted mockingly and said," Aye Aye, old man."

They ended the call and set sail for the Heartfilia Mansion. They slammed the door and went inside the captain's quarters. The loud slam woke up Lucy, she rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was on a boat. She started panicking and looked around in the darkness for her keys, her whip, anything. The truth crashed onto her like a brick, she's been kidnapped! She could hear two, no three mages on the upper deck. Lucy sighed and opened the door carefully, she had no plan and was thinking on her feet. She crawled up half the flight of stairs leading to the upper deck and observed her kidnappers. After a couple of minutes, Lucy intertwined her hands together and quietly chanted," Through the absence of thou key, I open thee. Gate of the Water Carrier! Aquarius!"

The blonde mage was engulfed in a heavenly, light gold and Aquarius appeared from thin air. The floating celestial spirit glared at her and spat," You're lucky I'm in a good mood or you'd be fish food!" Lucy sweatdropped and sighed, the three mages were a bit surprised that Lucy woke up but they got into their battle position. Lucy smirked softly and ordered," Aquarius! Use your power to wipe out these guys!" Aquarius let out a 'Tsk' and strongly waved her vase, that was flowing with water, at the boat. As the three trembled and Lucy screamed, the water crashed violently on them.

The boat broke, leaving Lucy injured by the broken wood and the kidnappers fleeing on a rescue boat. Aquarius looked at Lucy, a hint of worry in them before it turned to annoyance. " Don't summon me for a while. I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend for a month. With my boyfriend.",said the mermaid spirit before disappearing in a flash. Lucy groaned and held onto what was left of the boat, a wooden plank. She was so tired, the spell she used was difficult to do even for a skilled celestial mage. Lucy looked around before slipping into a state of unconsciousness. The waves softly and slowly leading her to her fate.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate Crash Course

**Chapter 2: Fate Crash Course**

 **~In a cafe with some random girl~**

" You're lucky to get _this_ for one night, boy.', the busty blond said, emphasizing to her own body, smirking. The blue-haired man looked at her body up and down and chuckled. Her black skirt, white laced collared shirt, dark purple vest, obnoxiously large black bow around her neck, thigh length black socks, and black heeled boots made her look trashy. " Well, you were the one that asked me out, Elois-san", he teased.

She scoffed, embarrassed, and boasted," I just knew you were dying to get a piece of me, Ashe-kun. I saw you eyeing me a few days ago!" He hummed, eyeing the menu, Ashe was his fake name. 'No way I'm giving this bipolar woman my real name', was his first thought when she so flirtily asked him out. Mystogan sighed, pulling his black tattered scarf up to his nose. He looked around, no Jokester to be found. His thoughts were cut off when the waiter came, he brought the food over, and winked at Elois. She smirked and touched the male's hand, thanking him, hoping to get a reaction out of the red-"tattooed" male. Nothing.

She scoffed again, picking up a fork. "Let's eat!", she ordered. Mystogan hesitantly lowered his scarf and looked around cautiously. Elois noticed his distracted look and cleared her throat, gaining half of his attention. She swirled the spaghetti onto her fork and was about to feed it to him, when he quickly picked up his own fork and silently slurped up the pasta. She stared, surprised yet disappointed. 'Quite the challenge you are, Ashe-kun', she thought.

During his fourth forkful of spaghetti, he noticed a flash of red and black out of the corner of his eye. He stood up quickly and started running at the Jokester, leaving a raging Elois alone. Mystogan was engulfed in a bright light, his sharp suit turned into his normal outfit, as his staves returned on his back. He took one of the staves from his back, and swiped it powerfully in front of him. The force of the wind knocked the Jokester to the ground.

He snarled, his breath raspy due to the fall. ¨ YoU CaN't CaTCh mE!¨, he cackled, muttering something as he fell through a portal in the floor that he made. He appeared a few feet ahead of the blue-haired mage, running again, making Mystogan huff. He ran faster and used Mist body. He disappeared into the air and the Jokester stopped, puzzled. The criminal looked around him as a dark blue-ish gray mist surrounded him. He panicked before throwing playing cards all around him. The surprise attack hit Mystogan five times, none were fatal, he grunted in slight pain. His Mist body dissolved leaving him on his knee, clutching his left arm.

He saw a glint of more playing card and swiftly blocked a couple and did a few backflips. He grabbed three of his staves and dug them to the ground, he was about to try a new spell he made. The Jokester's eyes widened before he creepily smirked. He jumped at Mystogan, intending to shove a bouquet of flowers poisoned with sleeping powder. Mystogan held onto the cloth around his neck, covering his lower half of his face as he once again backflipped, kicking the surprised Jokester on his chin. The wanted man doubled back, spitting out a bit of blood and said,¨ YOu'Re GoNNA RegReT ThaT, BoY!¨

Preparing to throw a couple of daggers at him, Mystogan dashed at him and swiftly hit a press

Mystogan threw the remaining two staves next to the three he planted earlier and barked,¨ Skyscraper!¨ The Jokester yelped as he was propelled into the air, he came face to face to a Demon. He was yelling bloody murder as Mystogan prepared to use his sleep magic. The jokester noticed a gap of the night sky and realised it was an illusion. He teleported out of the area and saw the masked man about to recite a spell. He pulled out his own staff and rammed it down onto the blue-haired man's head.

Mystogan grunted as a heavy blunt force knocked him out. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and the Jokester cackled softly, almost filled with friendliness and he whispered," ThaT WaS fUN, KiDdO. UnTiL NeXT TiMe...¨ He whispered under his breath, taking the still mage's staves off his body and Mystogan fell through the portal onto the edge of a small island.

Mystogan's body rocked softly as the waves pushed him. In the distance a blond dot sailed towards the island, towards him, on a broken wooden plank. That was when Fate crashed upon them, binding their futures together…..

 **Please forgive me for the short chapter, I didn't know what else I could add.**


	3. PLEASE READ

Beloved readers,

I'M SO SORRY! I know it has been soooooooo long and I have no excuses for my behavior and abandonment. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm so grateful for your enthusiasm, love, and support for my stories. This is a just a letter to let you all know that I'll be reviewing all of my old stories(I'm already cringing at the thought of all the mistakes...) and I will be continuing them very soon or giving them away for adoption. I hope you'll stay with me a bit longer, I promise it'll be worth the wait!

All my dearest apologies,

Black Pearl Otaku


End file.
